Love thy enemy
by Glowstix-Junky
Summary: Minato and Fugaku are rivals but what happens when a twist of fate forces them together? FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE. AU. Rated T for now but M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU where the attack on Konoha and the Uchiha massacre never happened. Kushina and Mikoto are Minato and Fugakus best friends rather than their wives. Fugaku calls Minato 'chickadee' because of his fluffy yellow hair and because he believes Minato is weak. I cant say anymore without giving away too much of the plot, so I leave you with a disclaimer: I NO OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS! All I own is this laptop,flashdrive and perverted mind. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors as my writing software isn't all that great.

Chapter One

"Can anyone tell me the how chakra moves through the body?" Orochimaru asked as he stood in front of a class of potential geninn. Instantly two hands flew up, "It flows through a system like veins and is present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy". Minato shouted out before his rival, Fugaku had a chance. The two had been rivals since the day they met. They competed at everything from who could get to class first to who had the best aim and everything in between. Fugaku merely snorted and turned his nose up at the spiky blonde. "Correct Minato,but please wait until I call on you" the snake man sighed. Minato smiled smugly at his little victory. By lunch time he had won several more little victories against Fugaku and earned himself a detention with the creepy snake-like man. Minato sat down on his favorite bench under the tree and dug into his favorite meal, his mothers homemade ramen with three dango sticks for desert. "Good job on yet another detention, chickadee" a voice mocked next to him. Fugaku Uchiha had already finished his lunch of mountain vegtable salad and smoked salmon. "I still beat you and one day you're gonna answer to me because I'll be the greatest hokage ever!" Minato fumed at the sight of his arch nemisis. "Yeah sure and I'll be the head of the akatsuki" Fugaku retorted sarcasticly. Minato frowned and walked away, wrapping up his lunch to save for later. He wasn't hungry anymore. "Keep running, chickadee! I'm sure the people will just _love_ their next hokage to be a complete coward who cant stand up for himself" the raven headed Uchiha taunted. That did it. Minato threw himslef at his arch rival and began to plow the other boys face in. The other students gathered around and chanted "Fight fight fight". This got Orochimaurs attention, who heaveda sigh and dragged the boys away from each other, "You two, my office now!" the snake hissed. He dragged the two youngsters into his office and made them sit next to each other in fron of his desk. "I've had quite enough of you two and your constant fighting. From now on you will partners for every assignemnt that requires a team. This will continue until further notice." Orochimaru sighed as he poured himself some sake and masaged his temples. "But Orochimaru sensei!" they whined in unison. "_Uchihas dont whine_" Fugake reminded himself. "Sensei, this Uchiha will only drag me down!" Minato complained pointing at Fugaku. Orochimaru only stood and walked to the door. "You two will work together and thats final". He opened the door and the two students walked out. "I hope you're happy you little Uchiha teme" Minato growled so only Fugaku could hear. "Oh dobe im so happy that i get to work with a complete idiot, I got you a little present", Fugaku said as he stuck up his middle finger in Minatos face before dissapering with a poof. "Stupid teme" Minato growled as he walked down the hall to serve his detention. "I'll show that Uchiha bastard some day"

A/N: I hope you continue to read and find out what happens next. Things get pretty intersting as time goes on. Please read and review, every review GREATLY apperciated. Thank you. Sincerly, TheLonelyOtaku


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews so far…. :(. Kind readers I do appreciate those reviews. I don't own Naruto just this flash drive I'm writing this on.

Chapter 2

Orochimaru sighed and rubbed his temples. He wanted nothing more than to go home and have a "snake" fight with his boyfriend Kabuto. Instead he was stuck in school after hours to watch the yellow headed brat. Said brat was washing the desks and scraping any gum from underneath the furniture. The snake man out his head down into his arms and sighed yet again, thoughts of his pale lover invading his subconscious. Seeing his chance Minato set his tools down and very quietly tiptoed towards the door thinking he could outwit the older jounin.

However, Orochimaru was smarter than he looked and without seeming to move, two snakes slithered towards Minato and wrapped their scaly bodies around the spiky blonde. The young boy pouted as his sensei came closer. "That little escape attempt just earned you Saturday detention with me" Orochimaru hissed. Not only was he going to have to get up early to watch the damned brat but he couldn't have his usual morning "fun" with Kabuto. Setting the boy down with the snakes still holding him tight, Orochimaru went back to his desk and got out another bottle of sake. By the time detention was over, the snake man was stinking drunk. "I…bet…*hic*..better…ugh…you…need..to*hic*..work…bet..ter…with…Fugaku…" the man slurred out before stumbling out of the school in the general direction of his shared apartment with his boyfriend. Minato rolled his eyes at his drunken teacher and started to walk in the direction of his own house, the snake jutsu being dropped in the other man's drunken stupor. But not before stopping at Ichirakus ramen stand for a quick snack. Minato settled himself on the stool and twiddled his thumbs while striking up a conversation with the pretty lady who worked there. Once his meal came Minato dug in like a starving man would on his last meal. Who could blame the poor boy? He barley ate his lunch that day and all the hard work worked up quite an appetite.

"Ugh such animalistic display" a cold voice snorted behind him. Minato stopped slurping and turned around, seeing his rival sneering at him. "Well look who showed up just to ruin my snack" Minato sighed in annoyance. "For your information I was just here to pick up an order. Such an unfortunate event to have to run into you" Fugaku said with an annoyed tone. The black haired boy picked up his order and turned to leave, but not before having one last jab at Minato. "See you later chickadee" Fugaku sneered before tipping Minato's ramen bowl onto his lap. The blonde was too shocked to do anything thus giving his rival the chance to escape with a teleportation jutsu. The young lady handed him a clean dish towel. "Who was that boy?" the man who cooked asked. "Hes my arch nemesis and he needs to learn to respect me because im going to be Hokage someday!" Minato said proudly, puffing out his chest. The old man smiled gently and handed Minato a coupon for a free bowl of ramen, "Here thats to make up for that boy spilling your meal". Minato was pleasantly surprised. "Wow thanks old man!" the blonde smiled before charging home to change. Some stray dogs began to chase him on his way home due to the fact he smelled like beef ramen but he quickly got rid of them with a jutsu to scare them off.

Once he got home he ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his cellphone and called his best friend Kushina. "Hello?" a gentle feminine answered. "Hey Kushina its me. Sorry I couldnt call earlier but I had to stay after because that old snake fart doesnt know to leave me and Fugaku alone. Can you believe that Uchiha? Always walking around like the world owes him something!" Minato continued to ramble on for several more minutes until his mom called him for dinner. "Gotta go, foxy, but ill call you later". Unknown to Minato, Fugaku was also complaining to his best friend, Mikoto. "Hes just such a knuckle head. He actually believes that he will be hokage some day! His grades arent anywhere close to being as good as mine! He's just so dumb, and besides if one of us has a better chance of being hokage its gonna be me! No that I want to be. No im going to be the head of all the ANBU!" Fugaku said proudly. Suddenly his father called him downstairs. "Got to go Mi but I'll call you later". Fugaku said before hanging up. Both Mikoto and Kushina sighedin their own rooms, "What am I going to with him?"

A/N: please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. My spellcheck is complete shit. Kushina is still the nine tails jinchuriki. This is why Minato calls her "foxy" not because they like each other. Minato and Kushina are friends as well as Fugaku and Mikoto. Please please review

Signed GlowStix Junky


	3. Chapter 3

Its about high time I updated. Still no reviews which makes me kinda sad. I know I sound like Im whining but reviews make me feel good about my work because they let me know that someone out there actually enjoys reading my stuff. Any way thanks to all that followed/favorited, I do appreciate that. I dont own Naruto because if I did it woud be one huge yaoi fest.

Minato walked downstairs to see his father glaring at him with a stern look on his face. "Anything you'd like to tell us about today?" he hissed. Immediately the young blonde boy shrank back and cowered under his stern fathers glare and harsh words. "LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU, BOY!" the older man bellowed. The youngster looked up with a terrified expression on his face. "A little birdie told me that you got into a fight with that Uchiha boy and got detention for the umpteenth time" Minatos father said in an eerily calm manner. Minato wasn't fooled by the false calmness though, he knew his ass was about to be grass. "Tell me why you would sink so low,Minato, you are part of the proud Namikaze clan! Our clan is above such petty behavior. As punishment you are grounded for a month which means no TV, no seeing friends outside of school or missions, extra household chores and you will work with that Uchiha boy like Orochimaru ordered you to." As if his father had read his mind the older man spoke "Yes Orochimaru told me all about it" he smirked proudly. The young blonde hung his head low and responded quietly, "Yes tou-san I understand. I have brought shame upon myself thus shaming our clan. I will redeem myself in due time". Seemingly satisfied with his sons answer the father spoke, "You may go to your room now". The young blonde drug his feet across the tatami mats as he went as slowly as possible to savor what was left of his freedom.

The tired blonde threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. "I'm gonna be Hokage someday. That'll show those damn Uchihas they aren't as good as they think they are." the blonde whispered into his pillow before rolling over and falling asleep. His nightmares were plagued with images of a demon fox with nine tails and a crying baby.

******************************Next Day*********************************************

Minato sighed as he stood outside the door to his classroom. He slowly pushed the sliding doors open and stepped inside. He looked over at his teacher who had a bag of ice on his head and a bottle of painkillers by his side. Turning away from his hungover teacher he walked to his seat which was right across from Fugakus seat. The young Uchiha, paying no mind to his fan girls, turned and glared at Minato. "You better not slow me down today in ninja training!" the older boy hissed.

The blonde boy merely rolled his eyes and turned to the front of the class. The snake man stood up very slowly holding his head and swearing the entire time. "Just go outside and train today. I don't want o deal with you brats at all and If I see you in this classroom, I will feed you to my snakes! Got it?!" the jounin growled. All the kids groaned and shuffled outside. Everyone paired up and began training on various techniques , anything from jutsus to chakra control. "Lets go chickadee!" Fugaku snapped before running off to a more secluded part of the training grounds. On the way there, Minato couldn't help but notice how Fugakus hair flowed with every step he took. It wasn't that long but it managed to flow effortlessly back and forth gracefully with the owners every step. The fact that the Uchihas hair was as silky and shiny looking also mesmerized the short blonde. He longed to reach out and let it flow through his fingers. He was so entranced by the elder boy, that he nearly bumped into him. "Okay loser, lets see how long you can last against an Uchiha" Fugaku sneered. The two pulled out their kunai and shiruken and began their deadly dance. Chests heaving, brows drenched with sweat, eyes looking for a weak spot. They fought and teased, cut and pricked, danced their deadly dance until neither could go on any longer. By the time they had finished both were drenched in sweat and their chests heaved as they gasped for air. Both boys looked at each other and bowed respectfully to their opponent. They looked at each other one last time before limping home. They had sustained several minor injuries during their fight. Fugaku got home first and smiled at his mother and father who were waiting for him. A warm meal of fish and rice cakes waited for him in his usual spot at the table. Minato returned home to his doting mother who immediately bandaged his wounds and made him his favorite ramen dinner. However Minato couldn't stop thinking about Fugakus hair, the way it flowed in the wind, the shininess catching the sunlight just right. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. As he lay in his bed wide awake, he couldn't stop thinking of his rival. After several hours he manged to push the thoughts away and get some sleep, but even in his dreams Fugakus torment never ceased.

A/N: Okay shitty ending but im tired. I really would like reviews please! I =m starting to loose motivation to continue this story. Just one review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed: Kekeh, Buffmanican and Kasai no Oni. I really appreciate your incite and opinions. It makes me so happy when someone takes the time to criticize my work in a polite and constructive manner. I will continue the story and I'm sorry it took so long to update. You can blame school because senior project is whooping my ass from here to Loch Ness and back again. If someone can help me figure out to get the best format for my stories, I will write you a one-shot of any pairing of your choice.

"You like that, chickadee?" Fugaku hissed out his voice full of lust. The older boy was currently leaned over the blonde, not a thread of clothing on either boy. Fugaku was stroking Minatos manhood and teasing the tip with his thumb, running pre-cum all over the bright pink tip. The blonde could only choke a pleased gargle which set fire through his partner's veins. The older boy ceased his torment of the blonde's member, leaving a trail of bites and kisses down the others torso as he leaned his head closer to the other boys intimate anatomy. Looking down with lust filled eyes Minato gave a quick nod to the other boy. Fugaku leaned in closer as Minato close his eyes and leaned his head back; readying himself for the onslaught of pleasure he was about to experience. Suddenly a beeping noise went off in the background startling both boys. "Minato time to wake up" a feminine voice called out. The world around Minato began to blur and melt as he came out of the lust filled dream he was experiencing. Sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes, the tired teen sat on his bed for a moment trying to comprehend the dream he had just had. As he slowly rose form his bed, he noticed a wet stain in his pants and upon further investigation he discovered a bunch of white sticky fluid in his favorite pajama pants. Pulling his semen covered hand out of his pants, he grimaced at the sight of the sticky liquid. Wiping his hand off, he dragged himself into the bathroom to take his morning shower. Once he was clean he went downstairs smiling at his mother and ignoring his fathers annoyed snort at seeing his only son. After enjoying a simple breakfast of rice balls and green tea, he was on his way to the ninja academy.

Once he arrived in his class, he was surprised to discover there was a substitute. The young man was quite handsome with ink black hair, icy blue eyes and snow white skin. A sliver wedding band adorned his left ring finger much to the disappointment of some of the students. Minato snuck a glance to Fugaku who was studying a scroll that had today's exercise written out on it. The substitute suddenly spoke, getting everyone's attention. His voice was silky smooth and strong, "Okay class Orochimaru had a personal emergency but he should be back tomorrow. My name is Kyokiko and ill be your sub for today." the class nodded and headed to the training grounds. Reluctantly Minato stood up and followed his classmate, his eyes drifting to the others backside. Fugaku had a very sexy ass, it was soft yet firm and round. Minato longed to grab onto it and squeeze, kneading the mounds of soft flesh between his fingers. Soon his member began to harden at his fantasizing about the other boy. This of course caused his penis to tent his pants. Before anyone could notice he covered the problem with his hoodie. "Kyokiko-sempai? May I use the bathroom?" Minato asked not looking at the other man. "Please be quick about it" the pale man said in a dismissive tone. The young boy then rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Minato untied his hoodie from his waist revealing the problem it concealed. Looking down at his clothed erection, he rubbed it gently and cupped it in his palm. Letting out a soft moan he squeezed a little harder and rubbed his hand up and down on his clothed genitals. Slowly he slid his hand into his pants and grabbed his straining erection. Teasing the tip, he rubbed his hand up and down slowly moaning softly. The young man rubbed his hand faster and faster, biting his tongue to keep himself silent. He pictured Fugaku in his mind underneath him screaming his pleasure as the younger boy pounded into him without mercy. Soon he couldn't handle the pleasure anymore and he came spraying his hand and the wall in his semen. "F...fugaku..." he hissed out as he came. Minato leaned against the wall and panted before cleaning up the mess and running back to the training grounds before his absence became suspicious. Little did he know, he was not alone.

A/N: Okay shitty ending I know but I tried. Please can someone help me figure out this format shit? Please review! Pretty pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't been around a lot. I've been working 5 days a week and on my days off all I do is veg out. So let me make it up to you guys with an extra juicy chapter. Once again I don't own Naruto.

Fugaku sighed impatiently and dug the toe of his sandal into the ground. Minato had been gone for about five minutes now and his partner had been getting antsy. Deciding the blonde had been gone long enough Fugaku stormed over the boys bathroom. As he approached his destination his sharingan picked up elevated levels of chakra. The Uchiha quickly activated his keki-genki to get a better reading. The chakra felt calm so whoever it belonged to wasn't in trouble. Getting closer Fugaku quickly realized that the chakra belonged to Minato! He poked his head around the corner being careful not to be seen by any other potential visitors to the lavatory.

Suddenly the black haired males sensitive hearing picked up on a sound, a pleasured sound to be more specific.

"F..f..fugaku" the blonde hissed out, completely unaware of the other males presence.

Fugaku was completely caught off guard by the sight before him.

Minato was rubbing his hand up and down his length while moaning out his partners name. Fugaku was frozen in place as he watched the blonde bite his tongue to silence his screams as his cum sprayed all over his hand and the wall.

The Uchiha watched as his partner leaned against the wall panting and closing his eyes. "Fugaku..." he sighed as he lazily rubbed his spent length.

The other boy turned on his heel and walked away, as if in a trance. He was too dumbstruck to do anything otherwise. The boy kept replaying the scene he had just witnessed in his head.

"Minato's...in love with me?" he thought to himself. "Im not gay! I love girls." Fugaku thought to himself. "Minato's an idiot, he's a loser...a loser with pretty eyes. No stop it!"

Minato cleaned his hand and put his pants back on. "I better hurry before Kiyokiko-sempai yells at me".

The blonde boy ran out of the stall. He was thinking only of getting back to training before the substitute made him run laps around the training field. While he was doing this, he wasn't watching where he was going as he exited the bathroom and collided with something.

As the blonde came to his senses, he realized that he had run into his sworn rival and unwilling training partner. "Get off me you fucking loser!" Fugaku screamed, his voice muffled by Minatos' chest.

Fugaku struggled under the weight of his blonde partner. He pushed and kicked to no avail, while Minato couldn't get up with his partners movements making it hard to get off the other boy. Suddenly the raven caught a whiff of his partners scent.

The blonde smelled of sweat, burnt wood and another smell he couldn't place. It was a smell that only befitted the blonde man. Snapping out of his trance Fugaku looked up into the blondes eyes. The younger boy had eyes the color of the deepest ocean, pools cerulean that seemed vast and never-ending.

Minato looked back down at the other boy. They had both stopped struggling and simply laid one on top of the other. Minato breathed in the scent of the other boy, leather, burnt wood and a gentle odor of sweat.

As the boys looked into each others eyes with a dreaming look, they forgot about everything, about their hatred, their training all they could see was each other. Minato leaned down slowly his breath tickling the other boys lips, closer and closer he leaned until...

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I'll update soon


End file.
